Firelord's return
by HellPhyre
Summary: Many years ago Richard Phenyxfire, the Firelord, was kidnapped. Now there's a chance that he may be found.Rated PG13 for a (excessive) swearing and potential sexual references. Here because I (again) included mutant Jadrek, who I don't own.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any of the following characters: Jadrek, Kethry, Tarma and Urtho. The originals belong to Mercedes Lackey But if the consensus is that I have screwed the up past recognition I shall remove Tarma and Urtho and repost it under original.  
  
I also do not own the following Numair: originally a Tamora Pierce char, but falls under same consideration as the above. Il Hoi and Hae Yue: Belong to themselves, though her name isn't really Hae Yue J.P: belongs to himself (he's based on the Pope) Monica: belongs to herself Caesar, Rodney, M:Kean and Elizabeth all belong to Delaware History.  
  
All things being considered I have really no idea where to put these (the other two stories) anymore, all suggestions are welcome.  
  
In any case, please read and review. And if you're gonna flame me, better make it good! Thank you, The Management a.k.a. HellPhyre  
  
"Spead your wings and you will see, that you control yur destiny, so sailing ships don't pass you bye."~Whitesnake Yes I am using the same disclaimer for every story. 


	2. An Introducton of some sort

Many years ago there was a band of nomads, the Starseekers, wandering the area of United Crigin, far out into the reaches of space, they came across a star going nova. Fearing for their lives, they ran. They escaped the flame but were caught in the radiation that followed the bulk of the explosion. Later that year, children were born these children had red iris with both eyes surrounded by a gray horizontal raindrop with a hardened black ridge serving as an eyebrow. The hair towards the front of their heads naturally stood vertical and appeared to be afire. Hair towards the back of their heads was curly and gray, like smoke. They all had Firemage potential and it was agreed by all that Firemage blackstipes, Firemages of the highest rank, of the Starseekers were more powerful than other Firemage blackstriopes. Over the years, more children were born like this, until gradually the entire band looked like that. They became known as the Hellsent and were hated and feared by all of the other nomadic bands. Then four generations after the mutations first occurred King Leopold of Alquiraz invited them, on the advice of his 18-year-old councilor, Lord Jerome B.T Tablin, an immortal Blackcoat...  
  
They happily settled in the Tablin province, which Jerome ruled and on the September 25th of that year, 1727, Richard Infayrno Phenyxfire was born Leigh and Belle Phenyxfire. He had the most powerful Firemage gift anyone had ever seen.  
  
He began training at age 10, by the time he was 19 he had his blackstripe. When he was 22 he decided to leave home. He chose to move to Graph'ven, a non-human moon with a human population.  
  
The reborn Graph'venese, as the original's had been wiped out, looked nothing like the original, at least according to the Zanzibarian in charge of their rebirth. The new Graph'venese were about three feet tall with triangular pointed heads and a single eye attached to a stalk on top. They had three pointy fingers on each hand and three legs. Two of the legs had reversed knees and suction cuplike feet. The final leg was more like a tale with suction cup and the end. A triangular flap of skin in the middle of their stomach served as an eating mouth, while a more complex opening served as their means of communication. They were uniformly bright pink with orange polka dots.  
  
While on Graph'ven he met Blackcoat Rosalind D'arosha and he fell in love with her. Rosalind had straight red hair and green eyes. She was only three and a half feet tall, but when challenged could be just as dangerous, or more so then an average person.  
  
After a whirlwind courtship the two were married and Richard was admitted to the Blackcoats Vow. A vow is a group of mages of either the same type or rank who are magically linked together. The Blackcoats Vow contained in it the most powerful, all-type mages in it; all members of the Vow were granted immortality by the Zanzibarians, one of the seven races to inhabit the planet Crigin. The Zanzibarians served as sort of demi-gods, since the true gods had retired to go bowling, play golf or attend AA meetings.  
  
The Blackcoats Vow was created to serve as a last resort force in the case that local mages couldn't handle a physical problem.  
  
At the time that Richard joined the Vow he was the first non-Blackcoat member, but as the years past, more non-Blackcoats were added. First came Stephen Trombetin, one of the most powerful and skilled healers alive, in 1756. Hae Yue Kim, the single most powerful Atomicmage ever to live, followed him, in 1809. Over the years, Rosemary M:Kean, a Purifier; Caesar Rodney 25, an Atomicmage; J.P H'Shendul, a Miracle-worker and Chalko Tipluran, a Watermage also joined. All were blackstripes.  
  
The couple had four children, Leopold, after King Leopold; Roxanna, after Lord Jerome's wife, Lady Blackcoat Roxanne; Levi, after an ancient Alquirazen Queen and P'tero Hafwik, after the captain of the spaceship on which he was born.  
  
When Levi was two years old, the family decided to move Andorel another non-human planet with a human population. The family had no physical contact with the natives as the humans only lived in the northernmost continent, separate from the natives.  
  
As time went by Rosalind and Richard participated in many Blackcoat missions and in 1864 Richard was called before the Assembly of United Criginian Leaders and was given the title, Firelord by the Zanzibarian Queen, Arshdane Ventriloqueazex. 


	3. Seer

Commander Richard Phenyxfire stood at the helm of the flagship of the Andorelen space force, the Dominion, and stared at the shivering, pale boy in front of him. He was wearing long, light blue spandex-tight pants with a long-sleeved, hooded pearl gray shirt with light blue gloves, covered by his orange and red mid-calf length; short sleeved black edged magerobe. He personally hated wearing the required uniform, not because it didn't match his magerobe, or because it clashed with his fire and black hair but because he despised the heavy gold chain with his symbol of rank that he had to wear with it. Even if he wore it for the briefest time possible he got a sore neck. The boy in front of him was wearing nothing but tattered pair of boxers stolen from the laundry. The boy was thin and pale and his ribs could be seen from 3 yards away. Richard was unable to see what color eyes the boy had as the boy was staring at the space between Richard's tattered loafers, that he insisted on wearing and his own bare feet with two toes missing form his right foot and a ragged stump where his left should be. What hair the kid had was matted and grimy.  
  
"Well brat what do you have to say for yourself before I throw you off my ship!" Richard snapped. He had a battle to command decisions to be made and no time to waste on a one scrawny stowaway.  
  
"It appears that I have a complete and utterly incompetent imbecile for a lieutenant," he thought sullenly, angry that his second in command, Lieutenant Kayton Branniger had chosen this particular instant to inform him that a stowaway had been found. " We have five-no six dozen Methonian ships bearing down on us and that, that thoroughly incompetent bastard chooses just this very instant to hand me a problem that-DOESN'T NEED TO BE GODDAMNED SOLVE THIS VERY FUCKING INSTANT!"  
  
The boy through himself to the ground while holding his ears and started whimpering in terror as the pole he was tied to burst into flame.  
  
"Easy Richy," his wife, Rosalind's mindvoice floated into his head, "you are 128, I think it is time to learn to control your temper. "But-but I didn't yell." "Trust me Rich you did, very loudly too and you also SET THE GODDAMNED BLOODY POLE AFLAME!!! WHAT THE BlOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!! IF WE HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ONCE WE'VE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED THOUSAND GODDAMN OVER- FUCKED BLOODY TIMES," Caesar Rodney, another member of their Vow, a group of magically-linked mages of the same type or level shouted. "Neither YOU, NOR THE BLOODY REST OF US CAN AFFORD TO LOSE OUR GOD THRICE BEDAMNED TEMPERS!!! WHY IS THAT YOU OF ALL OF CANNOT SEEM TO FUCKING GET THAT THROUGH YOU FUCKING THICK SKULL!!! Shut up Jadrek!" "If I have said this once, I too have said this A GODDAMNED HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES AS WELL, " Jadrek Gods'child responded, as he tried to calm down. The Members of this Vow being obscenely powerful were not allowed to express strong emotion, as Richard had, for the fear that one of them would get mad and incinerate half a planet in anger. All had had years of training in that and in blocking pain, and all for some reason were in serious therapy.  
  
Jadrek continued, "He is a Firemage-"  
  
"We know Jad," Numair Salmalin intoned.  
  
"LET ME GODDAMNED CONTINUE WILL YOU, "Jadrek shouted his control shattered.  
  
"Please, Caez, Rich, Jad-could we all stop this swearing," Urtho Silent said.  
  
"Urtho you cannot bloody fault me for bleeping trying," Jadrek muttered, " If I may goddamned, sorry Urtho, if I may continue. Richard is a Firemage. Firemage's moods and whatnot are volatile just as fire is. Unfortunately, Richard is the most powerful Firemage alive and a member of this Vow, therefore that doesn't excuse him loosing his temper."  
  
"Yaavaalzee bless! Haven't any of you bastards heard of privacy?" Richard growled.  
  
"Privacy, roughly defined as being left alone, something we will not so until you learn to control your temper adequately," Jerome Tablin, the most senior, though not eldest member of the Vow said calmly. The honor of being eldest went to Petyr Clindar, two years older than his life long friend, the 30th Lord of Tablin and Regent of Alquiraz, Jerome Tablin. "- Which chances are will be never, hence we will never be able to leave you alone."  
  
"Roxy, are you sure he's not using any sort of mood-altering drugs?" the Vow's healer, Stephen Trombetin asked sounding, though probably not really, genuinely worried.  
  
"No I am most certainly not," growled the Lord of Tablin, "I am just trying to be like you, just like my incompetent therapist said. You faggot!'  
  
"Excuse me, but I am the closest one here to being a faggot. I am the only one here with branches. Let us not confuse two different words,"complained Numair.  
  
Numair, like Richard, was a mutant, but unlike Richard he was more tree-like. He had including a large amount of branches sprouting from his head, neck and shoulders, roots growing off of his toes and the ability to talk to plants. He also was the king of Urial East, a country known for its fear of different seeming people.  
  
"I am very sorry, but I haven't the time to talk with you."  
  
"Yes Richard, we know, you have to many things to do, god-bye for now, dear." Rosalind said.  
  
"Well, if that's how it's going to be!" Monica snapped, trying to sound slighted,"to hell with you!"  
  
Finally alone in his head, Richard checked the latest battle reports, issued a few orders through his radio and turned back to the now terrorized boy at his feet. He absorbed the fire and nudged the boy with his toe. "Well brat, is there anything you have to say?"  
  
"Y-yes sir," the boy stammered, then his eyes took on a glassy look and he continued in a surprising deep wailing voice. "Bewarrrre Firrrrelorrrrd. Ohhhh bewarrrrre, forrrr yourrrr dooooom issss nighhhh. Bewarrrre offfff-"  
  
A shot rang out. Than Lt. Branniger stepped out of the doorway, lazergun in hand. "Lt. Branniger! Explain your actions, which I have not ordered!" Richard barked, angry that the Branniger had dared interrupt the, as Richard had realized, the seer. "He might have been telling me something important."  
  
"Oh, Commander, don't be foolish. That brat was just trying to save his worthless neck." The Lieutenant sniffed and glanced at his weapon, "got better than he deserved."  
  
"I did not command you to shoot him! Therefore you will be confined to your quarters for the remainder of this flight!" Richard snapped his fingers at his two burly attendants. "Seize him!'  
  
The thin, pale Branniger tried to run but the attendants gripped him and carried the madly struggling Branniger to his quarters. Richard picked up the seer's corpse and handed it to the pilot, who had remained motionless the entire time.  
  
"See that this is delivered to the morgue."  
  
"Yes sir," The woman saluted and left for the onboard morgue.  
  
The battle continued as it had. Five days later, the invaders were repulsed and the Dominion headed for its land-based dock.  
  
After seeing the spaceship secured and that all of the crewmembers had left, save for Branniger and his attendants, Majors Anthony Ariballucci and M'van Hafwik. Hafwik's grandfather, P'tero had been the pilot of the ship on which Richard's youngest child had been born.  
  
Hafwik and Anballucci went and brought the now handcuffed Branniger to the hatch, where Richard was waiting. Together they carried Branniger to the Space Administration Headquarters. An uniformed guard brought them to a spartanly decorated room and two others took Branniger away.  
  
The PA system crackled, "Commander Phenyxfire, the council will see you now."  
  
Richard strode into the council's room. One of the light blue and pearl gray clad councilors stood up. "What crime has Lieutenant Branniger committed that you believe he should be court martialed for and jailed?"  
  
"Five days ago, a stowaway was brought to me for interrogation. I asked him if he had anything to say-"  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Would you mind sharing it with us?"  
  
"He gave me a message that my life was in danger."  
  
"Are you sure that he wasn't trying to save his life?"  
  
"Yes, his eyes became glassy and his voice got deeper, as if he were in a trance."  
  
"What did exactly did he say?  
  
"He said, 'Beware Firelord. Oh beware for your doom is nigh. Beware of."  
  
"Beware of who Commander Phenyxfire?"  
  
"He never got to finish because Branniger shot him."  
  
The councilors left the room to discuss the matter. After about an hour they returned and announced their verdict. "Lieutenant Kayton Branniger is hereby stripped of his rank and sentenced to life in prison. Commander Phenyxfire, you are dismissed."  
  
Richard saluted the councilors than he, Hafwik and Anballucci went to their respective homes. 


End file.
